culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time
| based_on = | writer = | creator = Walt Disney Television | screenplay = | story = | director = Steve Loter | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Adam Berry | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Kurt Weldon (line producer) | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 67 minutes | company = | distributor = Buena Vista Television | budget = | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = Season 3 | website = }} 'Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time' (also known as 'Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time) is a 2003 American made-for-TV animated film by Walt Disney Television. It is the first film based on the original television series Kim Possible, about a crime-fighting high-school cheerleader named Kim Possible, who battles a band of time-traveling criminals. The film was directed by Steve Loter for the Disney Channel. It contains elements of action, comedy, and science fiction, and was created with a mix of traditional and computer-generated animation. The starring voices are Christy Carlson Romano as the title character and Will Friedle as her sidekick and best friend Ron Stoppable. This is the first feature-length film based on the Kim Possible TV show, followed by So the Drama in 2005. Plot Kim Possible (Christy Carlson Romano) is a high-school cheerleader and world-famous crime fighter, and Ron Stoppable (Will Friedle) is her faithful sidekick. Ron has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus (Nancy Cartwright). The film begins at the start of a new school year, but the start of a fun year is ruined when Ron finds out he's moving to Norway. Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist team up to steal the Time Monkey, a small statuette used to travel through time. With help from her computer guru Wade Load (Tahj Mowry) and her friend Monique, Kim follows the villains to Australia as they steal the body and head of the Time Monkey, but the villains connect the head to the body inside the Time Monkey's temple in Africa and they escape through the resulting time portal. Shortly afterward, Kim is visited by a large talking mole rat from the future, a descendent of Rufus named Rufus 3000, who gives Kim a time-travel device and explains that "The Supreme One" is preparing to take over the world. Meanwhile, Drakken, Killigan and Monkey Fist turn themselves into little children and travel back in time to Kim's first day in preschool in order to discourage her from becoming a crimefighter. Posing as her schoolmates, the villains try to bully the four-year-old Kim, but she defeats them and makes friends with Ron, while the high-school-age Kim arrives to fight Shego, who has been observing her accomplices. With their preschool plot foiled, the villains turn back into adults and escape forward in time, to a day when Kim and Ron are middle-school-aged children. When a billionaire accidentally traps himself in the web of deadly laser beams that guard his vault, his security expert accidentally contacts Kim through her new babysitting website, and after a neighbor drives Kim and Ron to the billionaire's mansion, Kim uses her cheerleading skills to jump through the laser beams and save the billionaire. Monkey Fist goes into the past and retrieves a huge rock gorilla, which attacks Kim, but high-school-age Kim and Ron appear, and high-school Ron destroys the rock gorilla by accidentally activating the security lasers. As police officers arrest Drakken, Killigan and Monkey Fist; Shego, after being visited by her future self while watching the fight, escapes with the Time Monkey into the future. Rufus 3000 then arrives and reveals to Kim that Shego is the Supreme One, not Drakken, stating that he thought it was obvious to her since Shego is the only one smart enough to actually take over the world. Kim then activates the time portal and she, Ron, Rufus and Rufus 3,000 go to the twenty-year future to stop her. In the future, Shego has become dictator of the world and made everyone her slaves. Kim and Ron are captured and sent to their old high school to be brainwashed, but they are rescued by Kim's younger twin brothers, Tim and Jim, along with Rufus 3000 and an army of naked mole rats. The twins take Kim and Ron to the secret headquarters of the political resistance movement, whose leader turns out to be Wade. Together, they and all of the Rufuses sneak into Shego's castle, where they fight their way past the villains and an army of monkeys to the room where Shego keeps the Time Monkey. After capturing Kim and her friends, Shego reveals that she separated Kim and Ron by making money in the 1990s stock-market boom, buying the company that Ron's mother worked for and having her transferred to Norway, her reason being that while together, Kim and Ron actually made a decent team, but if they were apart, they couldn't stop her. In his anger at having to live in Norway and the destruction of his favorite nacho restaurant, Ron throws Drakken across the room. The twins break out of their chains, the pillars that hold up the palace ceiling collapse and the Time Monkey falls to the floor and breaks, undoing all the effects of Shego's time travel. This causes Kim, Ron and Rufus to float through a time portal and travel back to the first scene of the film, at the end of their first school day. At the moment when the first time disturbance occurred, a wave of time distortion washes over Kim and Ron, and when the moment has passed, the world has been restored to its original state and the two teens have lost all memory of the film's events, except that Ron knows he hates meat cakes, but has no idea why he said it. Gadgets *'''Kimunicator - The communication device Kim uses to speak to Wade or Ron throughout the world. It is her most used gadget in the show. When Ron moves away to Norway, she gives him his very own "Ronnuminator". *'Chrono Manipulator' - Rufus 3000 had given Kim a watch-like bracelet which is "her ticket to time travel". She can tear open a circular blue portal through time itself. *'Scooter' - What Kim and Monique used to track down Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and Killigan in Australia. *'Juvinator' - An device that caused decelerated aging. Drakken, Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan used it to become toddlers to infiltrate past four-year-old Kim's Preschool. *'Grappling Hooks' - A red hairdryer that contains an endless supply of grappling that enable Kim to scale walls from a distance. Voice cast * Christy Carlson Romano as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible * Will Friedle as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable * Dakota Fanning as Preschool Kim * Harrison Fahn as Preschool Ron * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Michael Dorn as Rufus 3000, a hyper-evolved futuristic descendent of Rufus. * Tahj Mowry as Wade Load * Michael Clarke Duncan as Future Wade * Nicole Sullivan as Shego. She becomes a domination-hungry ruler in the future. * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken. He becomes Shego's slave in the future. * Tom Kane as Monkey Fist * Brian George as Duff Killigan * Gary Cole as Dr. James Timothy Possible * Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible * Shaun Fleming as Jim and Tim Possible * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Future Jim and Future Tim Possible * Raven-Symoné as Monique * Vivica A. Fox as Future Monique * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie Rockwaller * Kelly Ripa as Future Bonnie Rockwaller, one of Shego's minions. * Frank Welker as animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Release The film was aired on November 28, 2003, between the 13th and the 16th episode of the second season of Kim Possible. In the re-runs, the film was usually split in three episodes. It was released on DVD on March 16, 2004 in the U.S. (Region 1) and on March 14, 2005 in the U.K. (Region 2). References External links * * [http://movies.disney.com/kim-possible-a-sitch-in-time Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time on Disney.com] Category:2003 television films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Disney animated films Category:Kim Possible Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Time travel films Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Films set in the 2020s Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:Disney television films Category:American television films Category:Animated television films